1. Technical Field
Some aspects of the present invention relate to a fluorine-containing resin particle dispersion, a method for preparing the fluorine-containing resin particle dispersion, a coating liquid which contains fluorine-containing resin particles, a method for preparing the coating film which contains fluorine-containing resin particles, a coating film which contain the fluorine-containing resin particles, a molded body, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a method for preparing the electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
A coating liquid formed by mixing fluorine-containing resin particles in a coating liquid and dispersing fluorine-containing resin particles in a coating has been used. Generally, since the fluorine-containing resin particles have a low surface energy, they are not easily miscible with water or any other solvent such as alcohols, organic solvents, and the like, and cannot maintain a stable dispersion state, a large amount of surfactants are used for dispersion. Further, recently, in order to reduce the environmental load of organic solvents, there have been an increasing number of cases where water or alcohol-based solvents have been used.
Generally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus has the following structure and processes. That is, the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged by a charging unit to a predetermined polarity and potential, and charge is selectively removed from the surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor after charging by subjecting it to imagewise exposure to form an electrostatic latent image. The latent image is then developed into a toner image by attaching toner to the electrostatic latent image by a developing unit, and the toner image is transferred to a transfer medium by a transfer unit to be discharged as a material on which an image is formed.
Furthermore, it has been proposed to provide protective layer on the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor to increase the strength.
Moreover, in recent years, protective layers made out of acryl-based materials have attracted public attention.
These acryl-based materials are strongly affected by curing conditions, a curing atmosphere.